It is known to make a knit-fabric brassiere, in particular circular or tubular knit-fabric brassiere, such as the brassiere described and shown in the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,525.
This brassiere type, which is made by means of a circular knitting machine provided for this end, has the advantage of being comfortable to wear and of offering some flexibility and elastic extensibility.
A brassiere described and shown in the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,432, which aims in particular to propose a brassiere adjustable to different sizes, is also known.
According to this document, the brassiere includes a first knitted cup and a second knitted cup which are transversely aligned and each have a generally hemispherical shape.
Conventionally, the brassiere includes a strip for attaching the back and a pair of straps.
Each cup includes a first lower peripheral portion which is made of knit-fabric, for supporting the chest.
Complementarily, each cup is supported by a lower tubular added underwire forming a stiffener, which is sewn or glued under each cup.
Although this type of brassiere offers some elasticity, allowing to adapt to different sizes, the added underwire risks to cause discomfort to the person wearing the brassiere.
In addition, the underwire attachment on the brassiere requires an additional manufacturing operation.